emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Posirazzi
Date created: 30th May 2012 Status: COMPLETE Part 1 INT. SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - LUNCH TIME Krissie and Kexi have finished their lunches and are just happily chatting before their next class. Dan rushes past them but comes speeding back. A pile of papers in his hand. Dan: HEY! Did ya hear? Emerald High Scoops Magazine is free today! Get 'em before they're old news! Kexi: Pfft, they're old news anyway. Dan throws one in Kexi's face and runs off again. Kexi: Ack! That little... Krissie's just about to take a drink. Her eyes widen as she sees a small photo of herself on the cover next to "Top 10 sluts of Emerald High school!" Krissie slams her cup on the table, snarling. Krissie: THAT DAMN ATELLE I SWEAR I'LL-UGH!!! Kexi: (taken aback) W-whoa chill, what? Krissie: LOOK at this! (shoves in Kexi's face) UGH! I hated that rotten girl enough after she printed bullsh*t about my mom, but THIS?? (tries to rip magazine) She doesn't even KNOW me that stupid, pathetic, spiteful!!!- Kexi: Caaaaaaaaaalm down (she grasps Krissie's wrists)... Calling her bad names won't get you anywhere Kris. What happened to "I don't care what anyone thinks"? Krissie: I don't... but there's a limit damn it. Kexi: Hmph, yeah... I say take an hour to relax then go confront the bitch. Heh, she has NO right to even USE your photo without permission anyway. Krissie: I mean c'mon! Regardless of the header, that's a lovely photo! I'm smiling and everything! How on EARTH could she call me that?? (fights tears) Kexi: Coz she's f*ck ugly? (laughs) Krissie starts laughing with her, but sheds tears. Kexi: F*ck her to hell. You're a beautiful person, Kris, inside and out. Krissie: Daaaw, thanks for ruining my mascara honey! (black streams down her cheeks) Kexi: Hehe, c'mon. Kexi gets up and heads to the restroom, Krissie follows her. INT. ATELLE'S OFFICE - SHORTLY AFTER Atelle: You give her it? (sly smile) Dan: Eee-yup! Atelle: Well? How'd she react huh? Did she cry? Stupid blond! HAHAHAHA!! Dan: She nearly smashed the table, THEN she cried. Atelle: OH PRICELESS!! Wish I coulda been there! Dan: Why weren't ya then? Atelle: Her gay friend woulda HIT ME! Dan: Kexi's never hurt anyone, has she? (eyes peeping above desk, is 11 lol) Atelle: So? She LOOKS dangerous. Krissie LOOKS stupid. Dan: You LOOK like a man! Atelle: Say whaat?!?!!? (pounds fists on desk) Dan: D-don't shoot the messenger! (guards head) Atelle: Grrrr, so that's what everyone thinks huh? They're just jealous I have my own Magazine! Dan: (smiling) Actually, everyone hates your magazine, coz all it does is insult people and- Atelle shadows over him, growling. Dan: And-and... I'll go... Spread more fake gossip, huh? (gulps) Atelle: (smiles) You do that... He scurries out the room. Part 2 INT. ALGEBRA CLASS - AFTERNOON Alicia stares at Krissie, her lips tight, looking quite suspicious at her. Krissie looks up from her work. Krissie: (sighs) Alicia, I'm fine. Alicia: You sure? If I was called a slut I'd be absolutely horri- Krissie: Forget it! I'm sorting it out later. Please Alicia, I just calmed down over this... (goes back to writing) Kexi's on the other side of Krissie. She waves her hand to her neck. Alicia sulks, not wanting to just avoid the subject. Kexi shrugs her shoulders and smiles. Alicia sticks out her tongue, rather meanly. Kexi sticks out hers, revealing a tongue piercing. Alicia blinks wildly, in shock. Kexi licks her lips, smiling. Alicia blushes, staring into her eyes. They notice Krissie glancing at them both. She rolls her eyes, grinning. They all start laughing. INT. HALLWAY - AFTER CLASS Kexi: So err, you gonna murder Atelle? I'll happily help (smirks) Krissie: PFFFFFTT!! She can rot in hell! Forget it! HA! C'mon, lets get our sexy asses down to the mall, ladies! Alicia: OK... Kexi: Aaw, I was looking forward to seeing her crumble at your feet (grins) Krissie: Everyone knows whatever she prints is total, utter crap anyway! They make a sharp turn around the corner. Bumping into guess who. Atelle: Oh hi Kristina! You see my article? Krissie: Hmph, define 'see'. Atelle: You only looked at the cover didn’t you? Kexi and Alicia exchange suspicious looks. Atelle: I wrote some lovely things about you, you know, shame you didn't bother reading (sly smile). Krissie: Liar. Get out the way. Atelle: Hmph, I really did. About how pretty and smart you are. Krissie: (eyes shut) You don't even KNOW me. Thus your opinion, whether good or bad, means completely nothing. Leave me alone, I dislike you. Krissie links her friend's arms and pushes past Atelle. Kexi turns around and sticks her tongue out. Krissie: Oh now you're just showing that off, hahaha! Atelle watches them as they walk off down the hallway. Atelle: Ugh... Why is she so damn perfect? Even her BUTT is perfect (grumbles). INT. KRISSIE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - LATER Krissie and Kexi are watching a movie and eating cookies. Krissie: (chewing) Ya know... Nearly all Magazine's do is spread crap about people... Whether school, Hollywood, um, whatever else there is... Why hasn't anyone made just, ya know, a NICE Magazine? Kexi: (also chewing) Mmm... I heard somewhere it's a lot easier to be mean than nice. True really. Krissie: Ha! Really? I'm always nice to people, even if I detest their f*cking guts I simply say I dislike them. I only treat people the way I like to be treat, after all: With respect. Kexi: Hell yeah sister (glued to TV) Krissie sighs and slumps back. Then she hangs her jaw. Krissie: Why don't WE make a nice Magazine?? Oh it would be amazing! (screeches) Kexi: Heh, seriously? How? I've never even took Media classes. Krissie: Media Shmedia! It's easy! Oh damn, we NEED to do this now! I'm so hyped! Kexi: Chiiiiill, hehe, would be awesome though! So err, I get my own page right? Krissie: OH! Everyone gets their own page hon! Well, by everyone I mean my closest friends. Surely we can make even a 20 page mag, it would be so amazing! And cheap! They both slowly stare then beam at each other. Kexi: Lets do this sh*t! They high five and jump off the sofa, rushing off screen and up the stairs to plot evil. I mean, magazines. 12/8/2012 Part 3 INT. SCHOOL - ATELLE'S OFFICE - 3 DAYS LATER Atelle is watching a horror movie on her big TV. Someone on screen screams as their head is sliced clean off. Atelle laughs her head off. Atelle: Ha! These movies are so crap! Dan comes bursting through the door, a magazine in hand. He slams it on Atelle's desk. Atelle: What the hell!! Can you at least knock, geez! Dan: Hey! Did ya hear? Kristina Corrianne and Kirsty Lieroner are producing a new gossip magazine! Atelle: The what??? I mean, err, I can see that you idiot, you just slapped it on my desk! (she reads the title) Posirazzi? What a stupid name... what does- Dan: Positive Paparazzi equals Posirazzi! (grins) Atelle: Ha! As if it'll sell with a name like that, I can't even say it prop-proplee-propper-properly? (shakes head) Whatever! Dan: Actually it's been selling all morning! They only had 200 copies and they're sold out! Atelle: Morning?? It's 1pm NOW Daniel! What have you-?? Dan: Reading... It (adorable smile) Atelle: Backstabber!! (slams fist on desk) Dan screeches and runs out before she even gets up. Atelle: That blond rat thinks she can put me outta business hmm? She glares at the Magazine and pouts. Looks around, then sits down to look through it. EXT. OUTSIDE SCHOOL SOMEWHERE - AFTERNOON Kexi: We MAY need more copies, hehe. Krissie: We need more paper first hon, ha, this is madness! I wonder how they're selling so quick actually... Daisy suddenly appears out the crowd with a megaphone in her hand. Daisy: Get your Posirazzi Magaziiiiine!! Cheap as chocolate and full of delicious gossip for you to devour! Kexi and Krissie blink. Kexi: That's... one way to sell stuff (smirks) Krissie: I shoulda guessed (rolls eyes) since she knows at least 98% of the students in this school, ha! But seriously, how sweet of her! Hey Daisy!! Daisy leaps over to them, nearly knocking their table over. Daisy: Thought I'd SPREAD the neeews!! Get it? (huge grin) Krissie and Kexi glance at each other. Daisy: Chocolate! Chocolate spread! Spread news, spread chocolate! Chocolate for everyone!! Krissie: We're selling Magazines not chocolate honey. Daisy: OH MY GOD!! How about FREE chocolate when you buy the Magazine! Everyone would totally buy them then!! Kexi: That's a pretty good idea actually, hehe. Krissie: Daisy hon, we appreciate your help, but we don't even HAVE any left now. Thanks to you!... Um, so yeah, thanks honey? Atelle suddenly comes marching through the crowd around their table. Pushing people out her way. Atelle: What do you think you're doing?! Daisy: Giving out chocolate!! Daisy nearly deafens her with the megaphone. Atelle slaps it out Daisy's hand. Daisy: (blinks)... (steams) HEY! You big nasty girl! Who do you think you are?? I was using that! You don't just smack people with your huge, gross hands for no reason!!! And you totally stink of cheeeeese! Like eeeeew!! Kexi: You tell her Daze! Krissie laughs loudly with Kexi. Atelle narrows her eyes. Atelle: Whatever! You wont last a week, HA! Publishing a magazine takes hard work and dedication! Dan appears from nowhere. Dan: HEY! Did ya hear? Atelle pays students from English classes to type up her articles! Atelle: SHUT. UP! She pushes him over, but he hops back up and runs away again. Daisy: Don't push him!! Poor little guuuuuy! He's so tiny and defenseless against your huge, manly, ugliness!! (sticks tongue out) Atelle: Ugh! You little rat! (raises fist) Krissie: You DARE touch her Atelle... And I'll go straight to Jameson. Atelle: HA! Everyone knows he's useless! And this little rat isn't worth my time. So excuse me LADIES, I have a magazine to make. Atelle marches off, nose in the air. Daisy: I hate heeeeer! Krissie: We ALL do honey, haha. Part 4 EXT. SCHOOL - SOME GARDEN - AFTERNOON Alicia is sat reading a Emerald High Scoops magazine. The one with the 'Top 10 sluts' feature on the front. She finally gets to the said article and holds it closer, she darts her eyes around the page and blinks wildly. A few sentences (that Atelle wrote) catch her eye: I think we can all agree that Samuel Clanes Jr is only dating Krissie for her looks and bank balance. She's obviously a shallow, vain girl who loves messing with popular boy's heads. Alicia (VO/Thinks): Goodness... Maybe I should tell Krissie... But half the school probably knows by now... Don't they? Hmph, not sure who buys this childish magazine anyway. She gets up and contemplates throwing it in the trash. She hesitates... then slips it into her shoulder bag. She starts walking. Alicia (VO): I wonder if they DO really love each other... Krissie doesn't even seem like the type to have a boyfriend. Girls in relationships are usually so... needy. I don't know about Sammi... He seems too insulting and cold, as far as I'm concerned. Though everyone seems to like him... Including Kexi. I suppose I should trust her instincts... (pouts and furrows brow) CUT TO EXT. OUTSIDE SCHOOL SOMEWHERE AGAIN - MEANWHILE Krissie and Kexi are just chatting now. They've sold out of magazines and have begun a preorder list for next week's issue. There's a small queue waiting to sign it. Alicia appears nearby. She stares at Krissie for a while then calmly walks over to them. Alicia: What... Started this idea anyway? Kexi: Oh hey 'Lic! Err, Atelle did? Hehe. Krissie: HA! I almost forgot about her actually. Perhaps I should thank her for giving me amazing ideas! Alicia: Mmmm... Do you even KNOW what she wrote about you? Krissie: Nope! And I don't care now. No one reads her silly mag anyways. Alicia: (blank) According to her, Sammi's only dating you for your looks and money. Kexi: Pfft! Bitch. I seriously hate her now (laughs) Kexi's face drops when she turns to Krissie however. Krissie is totally fuming. Bloodshot eyes. Lip twitching. Kexi: Err, Kris? Alicia: I'm only saying what she- Krissie: I did NOT want to know what that nasty, conniving... WOMAN had to say about me or my relationship thank you very much!! Yes. Thank you Alicia, you just LOVE making me mad don't you honey? (crazy grin) Kexi: Hey whoa! She's only- Alicia: I just thought you'd want to know what everyone thinks. Krissie: UGH! What EVERYONE thinks?? What on Earth is that supposed to mean?! Krissie snarls and clenches her fists. Kexi grabs her arm to hold her back. Alicia steps back slightly, rather shocked at Krissie's reaction. Kexi: 'Lic... Kexi glares at her, a painful 'don't say it' look on her face. Alicia: Atelle's not the only one who questions your relationship sometimes... (closes eyes, pouts) I've never even seen you kiss Sammi, to be honest. Krissie pulls her arm from Kexi's grasp. Krissie: So I don't publicly smother him in kisses all day like a, umm, what's the word, oh yeah, SLUT! (grins) He knows I love him and we keep our personal moments to ourselves, since, ya know, they're personal... (sighs) What is your problem Alicia? Seriously hon? I helped you outta Feesha's twisted gang and surprise, surprise you're more like her than I first thought, HA! Alicia: I am NOT! (hands on hips) Kexi: Krissie, cut her some slack. (whispers to Krissie) You know she's had some bad influences... Krissie: That's no excuse to be inconsiderate and suspicious! Alicia: I only wanted to tell you the truth... I don't trust Sammi. He's too- Krissie: Sarcastic? Mysterious? Callous? HA! Oh I know honey, that's what he's like around the general public and people he dislikes! (beams) But with me he's a kind, loving, affectionate, respectful young man. FACT. Alicia: I... (blinks) never would have guessed. Krissie: (sighs) You're too judgmental sweetie. Listen to your heart instead of your head... Please. I'm sorry I overreacted. I really am. Ha, it's been a crazy week... (rubs head) Alicia: It's... alright. And you're right, I don't know him well enough... I shouldn't judge like that... I better get back to class anyway. Alicia calmly walks off. Kexi: Kris, what the hell? (nervous laugh) Krissie: I don't know why I ever trusted her Kexi, I really don't. She seemed so... sensitive when I found crying over the way Feesha was treating her. Now? She seems so, oh I dunno! Just plain rude sometimes (folds arms). Kexi: Yeah I know... She's still cute though (beams) Krissie: (smiles) Please don't tell me you fancy her, seriously Kexi? There's much nicer girls than her around, ha! Kexi: I like the troubled ones. I feel like I can help 'em (winks) Krissie: You like playin' with fire huh? (flirty grin) Kexi: Hell yeah, hehe. Part 5 INT. SCHOOL - ATELLE'S OFFICE - 2 DAYS LATER Atelle is sat in her office chair, looking rather messy and staring into space. Dan slowly peaks behind the door. Dan: Are... you OK, Atelle? Atelle: ... Do I LOOK OK?!??!! Thanks to that slut Krissie I haven't sold any magazines all week!! (bangs head on desk) Dan: Maybe she has a point Atelle? Maybe spreading lies and nasty rumors about people ISN'T nice. Atelle: Who the HELL gave you that idea?? If people don't wanna be bad mouthed they should be friends with me! Shouldn't they Dan?!! She slowly rises out her seat and grins evilly. Dan smiles nervously, backs up and shoots down the hallway. Atelle: Useless little idiot!! He is helpful though... I guess. She flops back down in her seat and sighs. She closes her eyes for a moment. She sniffs the air, a soft fragrance fills her head. She shoots open her eyes to find Krissie standing in her doorway. Krissie: Mind I have a friendly chat, hon? Atelle: Hmph. What about?? Can't you see I'm busy being depressed about the fact I have no money! Krissie: And what do you need money for huh? Your parents work? Atelle: Course they do!... They never give anything to me. Krissie: Aw, you poor thing (takes a seat) Atelle: Don't pity me with your sarcasm!! Krissie: (sighs) I wasn't being sarcastic Atelle. I came to apologize AND to give you some advice. Atelle: I don’t WANT your stupid advice! Krissie: Advice can be taken or left honey (smiles). I wanted to admit that I have called you many nasty names behind your back and I apologize. As I know you're just a very troubled young lady, yeah? Atelle: I don't want your apologies!! Krissie: (rolls eyes) But at least I only talk bad of you to my best friends. I don't go posting it on blogs and in magazines, now do I? Atelle:... (glares sternly) Krissie: So, there was the apology! (grins) Now for the advice. I'm not bragging here OK, I'm just giving you some facts honey. Our magazine sold 200 copies within 3 hours. According to your lovely little friend Dan, you've only ever sold 4 within that time space... Atelle: Your magazine was NEW! It obviously sells more!! Then people get bored with it! Krissie: True. But I had many random people come to us saying how kind and positive our words were. How fresh it was to read something unbiased and open minded (shrugs) Atelle: ... So! What do you want with me?! Krissie: Nothing sweetie. Just to tell you we're quitting making it! Ha! It had it's run, well, one issue, but we have homework to do and exams coming up, ya know. Atelle: Seriously?... Krissie: Yep! And since you've been a rather good sport, considering what you're usually like, heh-hem, here's a free copy! Krissie flips out the Posirazzi magazine from her bag and places it on Atelle's desk. Krissie smiles kindly and walks out. Atelle: (VO/Thinks): I've already glanced through the damn thing! It's all lying and mush!... She opens at a random page then turns a few more. She freezes. She sees a big photo of herself (taken from her office by Dan probably) with a whole page dedicated to her. It reads: I'd like to dedicate this article to someone who inspired me to create this magazine; Atelle Vaneesha! Many of us know her for her own magazine; Emerald High Scoops. But do we really know the real her? I feel she's been terribly misjudged, as she is simply a troubled young lady who could do with more love and appreciation. She's a skilled writer with a wonderful eye for publishing and design. She may be rather mean with her words but it's the only way she can express herself, I feel. Somewhere in her, like all of us, is a beautiful, kind person. Being kind to others is human nature. We cannot ignore human nature our whole lives, we must give in to it eventually. So next time you think you know someone, take into consideration that they may have their own personal problems in their lives. We even have some kind quotes from Atelle's Elementary school friends! That we managed to track down. "She was such an awesome, funny girl! She'd brighten up anyone's day." - Jenny Harper "She was so outgoing and happy, from what I remember. Cool girl!" - Will Cartwright "She was my best friend ever! I loved her so so much! I was so distraught when she moved away. Tell her I miss her!" - Samantha Freeman ... Atelle is sat smiling as she reads, tears streaming down her face. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez